


Rainbow

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 5</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://ninefiend.livejournal.com/">Ninefiend</a>: Doctor Who, "Something from the Shakespeareverse with Viola and her dad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninefiend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ninefiend).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

“Daddy!” Viola cried. “Can we make these?” She held out a crumpled piece of paper.

The Doctor took it. “You want to bake cupcakes?”

“RAINBOW cupcakes,” Viola said seriously. “We can surprise Mummy when we collect her from Grandma’s later.”

“Let’s do it!”

An hour later the TARDIS’s kitchen floor was covered in white powder whilst massive globs of multicoloured icing dripped off the counter, whimsically shaped sprinkles lay scattered across the table and the cupcakes baked in the oven.

Viola peered through the oven window. “Daddy? Maybe we should have put the icing on _after_ they baked.”


End file.
